Se busca novia
by mary-loki
Summary: ¡Diablos! ¿Quién había sido el gracioso que colocó en todo Karakura carteles que dicen "Se busca novia" y que tenía una foto de él? ¡Mataría al culpable! Suerte que llegó Kurosaki Karin y se puso fin a ese "concurso" eligiendo a la ganadora. HTxKK OneShot


**Holaa! Bueno, aca les traigo un nuevo One Shot, espero que les guste tanto como los otros! =) Los dejo leer...**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

**One Shot**

**__****Se Busca Novia**

Genial. Simplemente genial.

Cuando creía que ese día iba a ser uno tranquilo y sin molestias, algo tenía que pasarle. ¡¿Por qué?

Matsumoto estaba de compras, Abarai estaba entrenando en la tienda de Urahara, Madarame y Ayasegawa estaban quién sabe dónde, la menor de los Kuchiki estaba con Kurosaki mayor y la menor de los Kurosaki, Karin, estaba en su entrenamiento de soccer, lo que significaba que ese día era uno libre de entrenamiento.

¿Entrenamiento? Se estarán preguntando. Bueno, sí, entrenamiento. No estaban en el mundo de los humanos por nada. Siempre había una razón para estar allí, especialmente en la ciudad de Karakura.

No importaba que la guerra hubiese terminado 4 años atrás. Que hubiese terminado no quería decir que los Hollows hubiesen desaparecido. Lástima que no pudiera ser así.

Bueno, la razón de que estuvieran allí era que los Hollows en Karakura había incrementado y su misión era buscar el origen de eso. Y cuando encontraron dicho origen, no se sorprendió. Al menos no tanto. La fuente era nada más y nada menos que Kurosaki Karin. ¿Ven? No era tan sorprendente. De hecho, se lo tendrían que haber esperado. Si padre e hijo eran tenían un gran reiatsu y eran shinigamis, ¿por qué no las hijas? Y Kurosaki Karin, en este caso, era el problema.

No sabía controlar su reiatsu. ¡Oh, que sorpresa! ¿Les parece familiar? Bueno, a él si. De tal hermano, tal hermana ¿eh? Bueno, el dicho no era exactamente así, pero ustedes entienden.

Cuando encontraron el origen, había creído que ya podían regresar a la Sociedad de Almas y que el Comandante se encargaría, pero no. Él tenía la misión de entrenar a la Kurosaki con la ayuda de los tres que vinieron con él: Abarai, Madarame y Ayasegawa.

Pero bueno, volviendo al tema principal. Creyó que ese día sería tranquilo por todas las razones que había dicho antes, pero no era así.

En ese momento se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad mientras un grupo de locas y hormonales chicas lo perseguían. Y no tardarían en alcanzarlo.

Habría usado shunpo si pudiera, pero en ese instante se encontraba en su gigai y podía correr a la velocidad de un humano. ¡Maldito gigai!

Aumentó la velocidad, las chicas también lo hicieron. ¡Diablos! ¿Quién había sido el gracioso que colocó en todo Karakura carteles que dicen "_Se busca novia"_ y que tenía una foto de él? Cuando encontrara al culpaba, lo haría sufrir y no tendría piedad.

Esa persona había arruinado su día perfecto. Hacía más de una hora que corría y por como estaban las cosas no pararía pronto. Ya estaba cansado de escuchar los molestos ruidos de aquellas mujeres.

-¡Toushiro-kun!

-¡Hitsugaya-san, elígeme!

-¡Yo soy perfecta, tan solo mírame!

-¡CÁSATE CONMIGO, TOUSHIRO-KUN!

-¡Shiro-chaaaan, somos el uno para el otro!

¡Agh! Ya no las soportaba. Definitivamente mataría a la persona que haya hecho eso. Y ya tenía en mente quién podría ser esa persona. A penas regresaran a la Sociedad de Almas, le daría para hacer TODO el papeleo a cierta vice-capitana suya. Estaba 99,9% seguro de que había sido ella la que le había jugado aquella broma. Pues ¿quién más, si no?

Todo indicaba que había sido ella. Era la única que se atrevía a enfrentarse a él de aquella manera – a excepción de los Kurosaki, aunque dudaba que hubiesen sido ellos –, desde que habían llegado a Karakura le había estado insistiendo en que se buscara, y citaba lo que ella había dicho, _una chica, la pase bien y relájese que lo necesita_. Esa mujer estaba completamente loca… y muerta. No se saldría de esta con la suya.

Todo la indicaba a ella. Además, a Matsumoto le encantaba jugarle bromas.

Y por ella, ahora se encontraba en esta situación.

Un grupo de 20 chicas lo perseguían. Al principio eran más, pero el número se había reducido.

Y los gritos y propuestas de matrimonio aún seguían.

-¡Shiro-kun, detente, conóceme y no te arrepentirás!

-¡No la escuches, conóceme a mi!

-¡No, a mi!

-¡A mi!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

Y así continuaba la discusión entre ellas.

¿Por qué no se detenían? ¿No se daban cuenta de que no estaba interesado? ¿Qué otra razón tendría para correr, si no? ¿Eran ciegas, tontas o qué?

-¡YA DÉJENME EN PAZ Y VAYÁNSE!- gritó a todo pulmón. Ya no aguantaba más. Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Estaba enfurecido. Mataría a Matsumoto.

.*.*.*.

Mientras tanto, una chica de cabello largo, negro y atado en una coleta alta, caminaba por las calles de Karakura. Hacía media hora había terminado su entrenamiento de soccer y había tenido ganas de dar un paseo antes de regresar a su casa.

Su equipo mejoraba día a día. Ya no eran más aquellos niños llorones y débiles. No. Ya había crecido y madurado. Bueno, tal vez no lo último, pero sí habían crecido. Y habían mejorado su técnica de soccer.

Estaba segura de que ganarían el Torneo Regional y luego el Nacional. Su equipo era el mejor de Karakura.

Los Regionales serían en menos de dos semanas. Esperaba tener tiempo para entrenar.

Ahora que tenía que aprender a controlar su reiatsu y acostumbrarse a ser una Shinigami, no tenía mucho tiempo para entrenar. Aunque no necesitaba mucho el entrenamiento, ya que jugar al soccer era algo natural para ella, al igual que ser Shinigami. Lo llevaba en la sangre. Era una Kurosaki después de todo.

Un repentino aumento de reiatsu hizo que fijara su vista al frente. El aumento no era tan alto como para hacer que las personas a su alrededor quedaran inconscientes, pero era un reiatsu fuerte y muy familiar.

_¿Toushiro?_ Pensó. ¿Por qué había incrementado su reiatsu? Cada vez que no había Hollows cerca, él mantenía su reiatsu al mínimo.

Ella no sentía la presencia de ningún Hollow, entonces ¿por qué su reiatsu estaba tan alto?

Escuchó un ruido, o más bien gritos, que provenían de más adelante. Sintió el suelo retumbar. ¿Qué era todo eso?

Entrecerró sus ojos y aguzó la vista. Al instante, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Parpadeó repetidas veces. ¿Había visto bien? Aquella persona que corría a toda velocidad, que poseía un aura oscura al su alrededor, listo para matar a alguien y que era perseguido por un grupo de hormonales mujeres… ¿era Toushiro? No, imposible.

Miró fijamente de nuevo. Sí, definitivamente era él. No era producto de su imaginación. Pero, ¿por qué lo estaban persiguiendo?

A su lado vio un poste con un anuncio... que tenía una foto de Toushiro. Se acercó, lo tomó y lo leyó:

_SE BUSCA NOVIA_

Y había una gran foto de Toushiro mirando al cielo, pensativo. Se la habrían tomado mientras no miraba, obviamente. Y la foto lo favorecía.

Así que esa era la razón por la que corría. Sintió los gritos aún más fuertes.

-¡Vamos, Toushiro-kun, detente!

-¡Te amo, Hitsugaya-kun!

-¡Soy solo tuya, Shiro-chan!

-¡Hitsugaya-kun! ¡Toushiro-kun! ¡Hitsu-kun! ¡Shiro-chan!

Esos eran los gritos de las mujeres.

A Karin le pareció divertido. Lanzó una carcajada. No era algo que se viera todos los días. ¿Toushiro perseguido por mujeres? ¡Eso sí que era gracioso! Y más gracioso aún, ver la expresión de Toushiro.

No olvidaría esto nunca y _no dejaría que él lo olvidara NUNCA._ Lo molestaría con esto por el resto de su vida, es decir, que sería siempre. Nunca lo dejaría en paz.

Pero en ese momento dejó de parecerle gracioso.

Una de las tantas mujeres que lo perseguían, logró tomarlo por el brazo e intentó _abrazarlo y besarlo_ y no sabía por qué, eso le había molestado mucho. Bueno, tal vez sí sabía por qué le había molestado, pero no quería admitirlo.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Toushiro había comenzado a entrenarla y habían pasado mucho tiempo junto, por lo que lo conoció un poco más y se acostumbró a estar en su compañía y a jugar soccer con él en sus tiempos libres y bueno, al parecer comenzó a sentir algo más que una simple amistad por él y eso le molestaba porque sabía que él no sentía lo mismo.

Era bastante obvio que a él le gustaba su amiga de la infancia, Momo. No hablaba mucho de ella, pero cuando lo hacía podía sentir que sonreía aunque no lo hiciera, él la quería mucho. Tal vez se sintiera atraído por ella, pues lo había atrapado mirándola varias veces y él siempre apartaba la vista y una o dos veces lo había visto sonrojarse levemente, pero sabía que no la quería de esa forma, por eso no quería admitir que lo quería como más que un amigo. No quería salir lastimada.

Pero no podía controlar sus emociones, y en ese momento estaba molesta, muy molesta. No lo podía evitar.

Cuando Toushiro estaba cerca de ella, se colocó delante de él con los brazos extendidos y gritó:

-¡DETÉNGANSE!

Y todas las chicas se detuvieron y la miraron con extrañeza.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó una de ella, de cabello castaño ondulado y ojos color miel. Era muy bonita.

-Eso es algo que no les incumbe- respondió ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Karin ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Toushiro detrás de ella.

-Salvándote ¿qué más?- giró la cabeza para responderle. Él la miró con curiosidad. ¿Intentaba salvarlo? Necesitaría suerte para eso.

-¿Eres algo de Shiro-kun?- preguntó de nuevo la misma chica.

-Su amiga- respondió desafiante.

-Entonces no eres su novia, ni estás en este _concurso_- señaló la castaña. Karin la miró con los ojos entrecerrados por unos segundos.

-¿Concurso?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Otra chica de melena rubia y ojos claros se adelantó y respondió.

-Pues claro, y obviamente tú no estás en él y si lo estuvieras no creo que te eligiera- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo y frunció los labios.

¿Quién se creía que era esa Barbie?

Está bien. No estaba vestida con un vestido de seda que le llegaba a las rodillas de color rosa pastel y no tenía un cabello largo y sedoso como el de ella. Simplemente llevaba su ropa de entrenamiento. Unas calzas negras por encima de sus rodillas, una remera larga y holgada y sus zapatillas deportivas. Pero eso no quería decir que pusiera despreciarla como lo estaba haciendo.

-Pero ¡¿quién te crees que eres?- le espetó Karin. Esas chicas la estaban enfureciendo.

Toushiro escuchaba todo desde atrás con el ceño fruncido. Esas chicas no eran nadie así que no podían hablarle así a Karin. Prefería mil veces a Karin antes que a ellas. Saltó a defenderla.

-Pues claro, que la nueva novia de Toushiro-kun- dijo echando su cabello hacia atrás y mirándola victoriosa.

-¿Y quién te dio ese título a ti?- respondió la voz fría de Toushiro.

-Toushiro-kun…- comenzó a decir la muchacha.

-No me llames por mi nombre, solo Karin me llama _Toushiro_, para los demás soy Hitsugaya- le respondió con simpleza y frialdad-. Si tuviera que elegir a alguien, esa sería Karin, ella es mucho mejor que todas ustedes.

-¿Cómo podrías elegirla? No es linda, no tiene gracia, no…- comenzó a nombrar defectos, pero él la detuvo.

-Te equivocas y este _concurso_ se acaba aquí porque ya tiene una ganadora- dijo mirándola a Karin y besándola repentinamente.

Las chicas soltaron un grito de sorpresa y Karin abrió los ojos sorprendida, aunque su sorpresa duró solo unos segundos. Correspondió el beso de Toushiro.

Él la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a él. Fue un beso lento, pero apasionado. Ambos luchaban por el control. Duró unos minutos y cuando se separaron por aire se dieron cuenta de que las chicas ya no estaban. Mejor, ya no las soportaban.

Se miraron fijamente.

-Hablaremos de esto más tarde, volvamos a casa- le dijo Karin y Toushiro asintió. Le tomó la mano y se fueron juntos a casa.

.*.*.*.

Diez minutos más tarde estaban entrando en el hogar Kurosaki tomados de las manos. Creyeron que no habría nadie, pero una voz femenina los sorprendió.

-¡Taicho! Veo que mi anuncio funcionó- dijo la voz emocionada de Matsumoto.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron, tanto por la vergüenza como por el enfado – especialmente Toushiro.

-¡MATSUMOTO!- gritaron ambos.

_Oh, oh_ pensó la pelinaranja. Estaba en problemas, pero definitivamente había valido la pena.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó o no? Una forma rara de confesarse, pero bueno... por lo menos lo hizo! xD Me gustó el plan que tuvo Matsumoto, si no lo hubiese hecho, Toushiro y Karin no se habría besado ni estarían juntos =P No tienen razón para enojarse con ella, pero bueno... ellos no lo ven así jaja.**

**Bueno... mmm ahh tengo algo que decir. Empecé a escribir una historia, Toushiro/Karin es la pareja principal obviamente, y me gustaría saber qué piensan así que les dejo un resumen de la historia (seguramente la publique cuando escriba un par de capítulos más):**

_**Rompecabezas**_

_¿Estoy muerta? ¡Pero si estoy aqui! ¿Quién les dijo eso? ¿Somos PRIMOS? ¿Que no? ¿Él está vivo? ¡Imposible! ¿Qué quiere él de nosotros? ¿Por qué? ¡Los encontré! No nos separaremos más, lo prometo. ¿Más problemas? ¡Agh! Mi vida es como un maldito rompezacabezas difícil de armar. ¡Quiero una vida normal! Toushiro/Karin._

**Bueno, el resumen por ahi lo cambie o por ahi lo acorte un poco (no sé si eso entrará en el espacio que FF da para el resumen) pero bueno... seguramente lo subiré en las vacaciones de verano. Ya tengo varios capítulos escritos, pero voy a esperar a tener un par más, así no me atraso en las actualizaciones jaja xD Me voy, espero que les haya gustado el One Shot y dejen sus comentarios en un review! Nos vemos, chauuuu...**


End file.
